


spark joy

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Moving, Moving Out, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hakyeon has a hard time packing things, and Taekwoon is not-so-secretly a big softy."Taekwoon sighs as he sets eyes on Hakyeon, slumped over on the floor with a t-shirt in his hands, a stack of post-its in front of him. Half-filled boxes are strewn about the room.Fictionplays in the background. It’s all very dramatic."





	spark joy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m moving cross-country! I’m not that emo over it! I ascribe to the Marie Kondo philosophy! 6VIXX, though, I bet were all emo. My biggest concern was framing all of the posters in the tube of shame, because they’re all sized awkwardly and only the Shangri-La promo poster fit in a conventional frame. But if I frame one, I have to frame them all, and not framing Shangri-La is not an option, because I’m not putting finishing nails through my special sent-from-Seoul VIXX poster. Ugh. Adulthood.

When Taekwoon rounds the corner to see the tableau in the four-member bedroom, he thinks immediately of backpedaling far, far from here. Maybe making a cup of tea, coming back with reinforcements. In fact, that’s exactly what he does, clutching a steaming cup of ginger green tea in one hand and tugging Wonshik off the couch where he’s curled up with a Kindle. “Come help Hakyeon pack with me.”

Wonshik is taken in entirely, weak to cutie Taekwoon in his oversized hoodie and carrying his steaming teacup. He lets himself be led through the dorm to the room which will soon no longer be _theirs_. Taekwoon sighs as he sets eyes on Hakyeon again, slumped over on the floor with a t-shirt in his hands, a stack of post-its in front of him. Half-filled boxes are strewn about the room. _Fiction_ plays in the background. It’s all very dramatic.

Taekwoon suddenly doesn’t know what to do. He calls Hakyeon’s name and Hakyeon looks up from his sundries. “Hyukkie gave me this shirt as a joke right after debut,” Hakyeon says, apropos of nothing. “And these are all those notes we used to leave around to remind each other to do chores. I don’t want to throw them away, but I can’t see a reason to keep them, either.”

 _Of course_ he kept all of those, like a proud mother hoarding award ribbons. Taekwoon, who had secretly stashed away all of the horrible Polaroid pictures they’d taken of one another, can’t find words. Wonshik makes a soft, broken noise and crosses the distance, falling to his knees next to Hakyeon. Hakyeon lets himself be pulled against Wonshik’s chest tightly. Taekwoon’s throat feels tight and he worries the rim of his mug with his lips.

Steam hits his face, spicy and gingery. Hakyeon is crying. This is a disaster. They don’t need to move.

Taekwoon spares a moment to be thankful that the other three members are out catching a movie together. This feels like a secret, a private affair. Wonshik has Hakyeon held close and their leader is sobbing about Marie Kondo, where he’d been cheerily standing over Sanghyuk’s shoulder just a few hours ago, chirping, “Is it actively sparking joy? No? Into the trash it goes!” every time Sanghyuk hesitated.

 _Fiction_ turns to _Bad Boy_ and Hakyeon grows quiet as Wonshik presses his cheek to Hakyeon’s hair, saying nonsense like, _Marie Kondo isn’t right all the time_ and _Really, Hakyeonnie, you kept that note that says ‘Wonshik didn’t shower for more than three minutes this morning_. _’_ Taekwoon’s tea has cooled enough to drink by the time he deems it safe to sit down next to them, picking up a few of the notes and reading them to himself. ‘ _We are out of Special K_. - _Ken fighting!_ ’ _‘Hyogi didn’t do laundry and now he has no clean underwear - Bin_ ’

Wonshik has procured a wet wipe from who knows where and Hakyeon is dabbing perfunctorily at his face, apologizing profusely, when Taekwoon takes a sip of his tea and cuts Hakyeon off. “You can put it in my box.”

Hakyeon blinks his puffy eyes at Taekwoon from where he’s back to being nestled against Wonshik. “Oh, no, Taekwoonie, it’s fine—“

“I have a box of stuff like this, it can just go in the box.” It feels like a confession. Taekwoon is sentimental, too. “My stuff didn’t take all of my boxes.”

Hakyeon presses his lips together and Wonshik tightens his arm around Hakyeon’s shoulders. “Yes, of course,” Hakyeon says, like nothing is wrong. He folds the shirt messily and piles the notes on top of it, and Taekwoon accepts the bundle in his free hand.

“I think you should come take a break,” Wonshik proposes, except he’s not giving Hakyeon the option of argument, just hauling him off the floor as Wonshik stands. Wonshik tucks Hakyeon back under his arm and chatters about how they can look at more wallpapers, or they can make something to eat, or didn’t Jaehwan mention that recent anime he’d meant to watch.

Taekwoon finishes his tea and sets the mug down on his bed as he rummages through nearly-packed boxes and stashes away Hakyeon’s memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/slowlorisvevo) or [tumblr](http://rapjoonhyung.tumblr.com), but not for making Hakyeon cry, because I already hate myself for that t h a n k s


End file.
